Love And Peace
by Heaven Star
Summary: Trowa reflects on whether they have truly achieved peace. Shounen- ai.


A/N: One-shot piece of fluff. Trowa thinks about peace. Shounen-ai warning for those that need it! Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own MS: Gundam Wing, the characters or the concepts – please don't sue me for borrowing them to entertain my fangirl musings!  
  
Love And Peace  
  
The tall teen walked slowly up the path that wound it's way towards the lake in the centre of the pristine, peaceful park. He found it odd that even in these peaceful times all he saw was blood. The sunset dappled everything with a throbbing red life-force filled hue. Every blade of grass, every child's upturned happy laughing face, every young couple's love filled eyes. All carried traces.  
  
Perhaps he saw everything as blood washed because he had spent so long looking at everything through a soldiers eyes, and now that he no longer had to... It was strange. He didn't feel remorse, loss, fear, happiness. Nothing. Just the same as when he was a soldier. Just the same when he was a pilot. Did this mean nothing had changed?  
  
He sat down on a nearby patch of blood washed, no, sunset dappled grass. Ignoring the threat of grass stains that were sure to be left behind, on his behind. He cast his green eyes skyward where they met the smokey blend of the clouds across the evening sky, dotted here and there with stars. Such a beautiful picture, and to think, that place used to be a battlefield. My battlefield, he thought before correcting himself sharply, no, not anymore.  
  
A breeze kicked up, lifting the teens sweeping fringe off his face and revealing a usually hidden, jewel bright eye, before the brunette hair swept back down again to kiss his cheek. The look in his single visible eye was pensive as the sun dropped lower and the blood colouring seeped out of his surroundings, to be replaced by the ebony arms of night. He felt somewhat safer now, used to the eternity filling darkness of space, seemingly lit only by stars and Mobile Suits. Gundams once too...not any more.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
Focus returned to the teen's eyes upon hearing his name called. His name. An odd thought – for so long he had been "No-Name", it seemed odd that he held one now...yet it seemed to fit. The owner of the voice came and sat down next to him casually, his expensive beige pants contrasting sharply against the gradually darkening blades of grass. The blond gave a soft smile, the corners of his lips barely seeming to shift, his eyes however were understanding and seemed to say, "I'm listening".  
  
"I was wondering where you had wandered too." The ex-Sandrock pilot said jovially, breaking the silence. It wasn't a shattering breakage, like that of a pick axe smashing into ice, more like a warm room slowly melting it.  
  
Trowa kept his eyes somewhat locked on the horizon and the two sat in silence upon the grass for a moment before the taller of the two commented quietly,  
  
"Do the bloodstains and scars ever leave, Quatre?"  
  
The blond turned long lashed blues onto his friend's face, a little startled by his companions sudden desire to talk, before he turned his attention to the question that had been posed. Blond brows lowered a little as he thought his way through the somewhat cryptic question before coming up with what he deemed was a suitable answer,  
  
"Bloodstains wash out and scars fade eventually Trowa, one day they'll be there, as bright and prominent as anything – and then you'll look at it again, and you won't be able to find them..."  
  
Quatre watched the handsome but silent soldier take in his words, thinking about how the starlight always seems to make the people you see everyday, seem so much more beautiful and magical. Slowly the older teen nodded and replied,  
  
"Do you think these people will ever really understand what we did?"  
  
Quatre's tender little heart melted at the plea written between the syllables of his expressionless companions question and without willing it, tears sprung to his bright, long lashed eyes,  
  
"They appreciate peace Trowa. They may not know who did it or how, but they appreciate it all the same. Isn't it enough that the people who care for you understand and support what you did?"  
  
Slowly the taller teen turned to fully face the tender hearted blond, as if seeing him with new eyes. Carefully he reached out a hand, once honed for clutching the controls of a Gundam or the trigger of a gun, and gently removed the sparkling tears from the Quatre's eyes, remembering the first time he had seen his own tears before he asked,  
  
"Do you...care for me Quatre?"  
  
The blond nodded, aquamarine eyes still over-bright as he said,  
  
"Oh course, Trowa. Of course I care!"  
  
Trowa's hand cupped Quatre's chin and he kissed the blond lightly. The Sandrock pilot's eyes opened slightly wider as the Heavyarms pilot pulled out of the kiss before he flung an arm around Trowa's neck and pulled him back into his embrace.  
  
Trowa's mind whirled – perhaps he would never be sure of the peace in the minds of others, but at least he was sure of one thing...he now knew what love and peace both felt like, and he liked them both. 


End file.
